


can we dance?

by Eddieisagirl



Series: Song fics! [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancing, Fun, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, Songfic, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Dancing is fun, want to?Song ficSong inspired by is Can We Dance by The Vamps





	can we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!!

**_“I talk a lot of shit when I’m drinking baby. I’m known to go a little to fast.”_ **

Eddie was dancing, something he never did, especially at a club. He was drunk and he knew it too. But that didn’t stop his fun, it really just increased it. He danced in a way that complimented the small boys little curves and muscular body.

Richie on the other hand was content watching Eddie. Watching his ass move it’s the rest of him. He stared intently until he was interrupted.

“Hey, see something you like?” Beverly yelled over the music to him.

Richie smiled. “You bet.” He said taking a sip of his drink.

Beverly leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Go dance with him, pussy.”

Richie replied with a ‘Fine.’ And went to dance with Eddie.

**_  
“Don’t mind my friends, they’re all crazy but they’re the only friends that I have.”_ **

“Hey!” Eddie yelled when he saw Richie walk towards him.

“Hi.” He said back.

“Hey Richie! Wanna dance?” Eddie grinned, watching Richie cross the floor towards him.

“Hell yeah.” Rich said getting closer to him.

  
**_“I’ve been a bad bad boy whispering rude things in her ear.”_ **

While Eddie was completely wasted Richie knew he could get away with a lot but decided a little flirting would suffice.

“You look really good Eds.” He said into his ear.

Eddie looked up at him a little surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, hot as fuck.” Richie whispered.

Eddie laughed. “Moron.”

“Your moron though,” Richie winked.

“True.” Eddie replied smugly.

They danced and kissed making the most of this moment together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always leave a comment if you’d like they make me very very happy!


End file.
